Love Bites An Arrange Marriage to A Vampire
by Gladiolusdr
Summary: Isabella a 17 year old girl just gets the biggest new of her life. She is getting married, not to just anyone but a vampire nonetheless. Can she put her fears aside to be with this handsome devil or will she run away?


"I'm what?" I screamed, angrily at my parents.

Hi I'm Isabella James and I'm a 17 year old who is a freshman in college (Oxford). Well see the only reason I'm in my first year of year college is because I skipped 9th grade. No, I'm not all that smart I do get all straight A's and yes I'm in all honor classes but whatever lets just get back to my dreadful life and get on with the story.

"You have an arranged marriage with my friends son. Who is the owner of Height Company. So get packing your moving today to their house" my father replied, calmly.

I glared at him a moment or two then walked away up stairs stomping my feet. I slammed my door shut and began to throw things into my bag. _Damn, bastards, bullshit, mother fucker, crap, fuck, assholes, retards, My Lord!_ I screamed in my head. What were they high when they made that decision? I understand my step mother but my father come on I mean my own father!

I'm only seventeen years old my whole ahead me I didn't need this right now. Anger had began raging throughout my blood making want to throw things around or whatever was in my hand. But I resisted the temptation and packed all of my things. I threw all my clothing into the suitcase angrily and when I finished I walked down stairs. I walked slowly and carefully downstairs trying not to make a sound. Just listening to my step mother and father talk.

"Thank God!" my step mother began. "Finally she will be gone. End of story. I have waited ages to get her out of this house and she is leaving today!"

My mouth fell partly open she was being a total bitch! I hate that asshole! I know my dad wasn't going to allow her to say stuff like that! A least I hope he wouldn't?

"Shhhh." my father whispered. "I know that child gets on my damn nerves. Never has that child thanked me for anything I have done for her. That brat is ungrateful for everything I have done for her since her mother passed away. I hope someday she dies the most horrific death possible for anyone."

His words were stinging me deep in my heart. I knew he hated me after my mother die he believe it to be all my fault that she was gone but it wasn't. The words were hitting me like bricks to the head I wanted to cry even yell. I did the opposite of what I wanted to do I walked into the room smiling. They both smiled at me as if nothing had happened while I left. I pretended as if everything was okay no matter how much I was hurting inside.

"I'm ready to go dad." I announced.

My father walked over to me patting me on the back as to a well made choice and went back to his wife. I watched in disgust as he hugged her tightly and whispered something into her ear. That bastard I thought what the hell is wrong with him, is he insane? What had she done to him? They broke apart and he walked to me to the car. I threw my bags into the trunk. I sat down next to my father in the car.

"Bel, I know this is hard but you need to do this." my father explained.

I nodded to his words what the hell I needed to do this? But why would I do something that was killing me on the inside I ask. I began to ignored him he wasn't saying anything important until he said,

"Bel are you listening to me?"

"Yes what the hell does it look like I'm doing?" I asked, angrily.

"Young lady do not use that time with me!" he exclaimed.

"I'll talk anyway I want to you, your just a guy that I knew and had shared a bond with." I fired, back.

"Bel are you listening to me?" he asked.

"Yes, dad I'm listening." I replied.

The talking continued I still was tuned out to what he was saying not until we arrived that the building that I came back to earth. My father brought me to the private cabinet of Jack Hunter.

"Hi Jack."

The man known as Jack had jet black hair and bronze eyes. He looked to young to be in his thirties. He seemed like in his around twenties. He smiled at my father and me. Then he stood up. He hugged my father and smiled brighter than before and asked,

"Mike is this her?"

"Yes, this is my daughter Isabella. Honey meet Jack Hunter." my dad replied.

I smiled and shook his hand he hugged me. When we broke apart I gave him a note of approval he was a kind man to me anyways. I glanced around the room until a guy with flaming red hair and bright demantord eyes came in. ( By the way demantord is a green color crystal)


End file.
